Mystery the Cat
by Kristen3
Summary: David has begged his parents for a pet, but the animal he chooses is definitely not what they were expecting. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This story came to me after seeing a picture of the "alien cat." It didn't take long to see there could be a story in it. I suggest Googling the cat if you want to picture the animal in this story, but I think it can be read either way.

Niles grabbed Daphne's hand, pulling her to the side. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

Daphne glanced at David, who'd excitedly run ahead of them. "Of course, Darling. You know he's been begging us to let him have a pet. I know you have your doubts, but we'll get something small, like a rabbit, or maybe a turtle. David can handle that." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Only the sight of Daphne's smile could make Niles relax. It wasn't that Niles didn't think his son was a good boy. He got good grades, and was a joy most of the time. But even so, he often forgot to pick up his toys, and his jacket and backpack never seemed to make their way up to his room, no matter how many times he was reminded. But Niles remembered how he'd once pleaded with his father to take him and Frasier to see a famous opera performer. No amount of begging had worked, and Niles never forgot the disappointment. He would not do that to his son. "All right. We'll see what pet David wants. I know you wouldn't have said yes if you didn't think he was up to this."

Daphne kissed her husband. She knew he was nervous about bringing an animal home, and not just because of David's occasional forgetfulness. Though Niles didn't say so out loud, he also was wary of the dirt and germs that might be brought into the house by a pet. But both Niles and Daphne loved their son completely, so they knew he would be getting a pet, no matter their reservations.

"Look, Mom," David said when they finally entered the animal shelter. To his parents' dismay, David was kneeling in front of a cage that held a cat. That was definitely not on the list of possible pets.

"David-" Daphne began, preparing to explain about cat hair, smelly litter boxes, and all of the other difficulties involved in owning a cat. But she stopped short when she got a closer look at the animal David was petting. For this cat was clearly unusual. Its eyes were round, and several times larger than most other cats'. It was like something out of a science-fiction novel, or possibly a cartoon.

"Oh, I see you've met our special cat," a young woman said as she approached. Her name tag said that her name was Laura, and she was a volunteer at the shelter.

"What...what's wrong with it?" Daphne asked, too stunned to bother to be polite.

"Well, this cat has a very rare genetic condition, which caused the lenses of her eyes to detach and become larger, as you can see. Right now, she needs medication to control the pain, but she'll eventually need surgery once the condition progresses. The staff here have become quite attached, but no one seems to want a pet who needs so much care."

David was still petting the cat. "Please, Mom, can _we_ take her?" He continued to stroke the cat's soft fur. The cat seemed to not mind the attention, calmly looking at David with her strange eyes.

"You know your father and I agreed you could have a _small_ pet, like perhaps a fish, or a turtle. A cat would make a mess all over the place."

Niles nodded his agreement. "Yes, and you know our building has strict rules about pets. What if the cat got loose and disturbed our neighbors? I'm sorry, but there's no way you're bringing this animal home!"

"But look at her!" David protested. "She doesn't have anyone else. All she wants is a family."

Daphne turned to her husband. David was right, there was something about this cat. The eyes were strange at first, but they also made the poor animal seem helpless. "Darling..."

"No!" Niles said firmly. "You heard what the young lady said. This cat needs a great deal of extra care, and we just can't do that."

"Mom, aren't you always saying that we should help the less fortunate? Who could be less fortunate than this?"

"He does have a point," Daphne said.

"Oh, this is unfair," Niles objected. "I can't say 'no' to both of you." He looked at David, knowing that one glimpse of his wife's eyes would make this a done deal. They'd be buying a litter box and cat toys before he knew what hit him.

"Dad, come on...you always said it was Mom's eyes you fell in love with the first time you saw her."

 _Now he's using my own words against me. I ought to ground him for a month. But..._ Niles could think of a thousand counter arguments. Cat hair, disposing of dead mice, clawed furniture. The list went on. "David, _if_ we adopt this cat, she will be _your_ responsibility. Her food, medication, litter. Everything. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Dad! I promise!" David crossed his heart. He couldn't remember ever wanting anything more.

Daphne knew by then that Niles had lost the argument. "So, what are you going to name her?"

For a moment, David was speechless. He'd been so busy begging his parents to let him have the cat, names had never occurred to him.

The volunteer smiled. "Well, if you look at the sign next to her cage, you'll see she already has a name. I mean, unless you want to change it."

David looked over at the sign. _Mystery_. It seemed to fit her. "I like it!" He opened the door to the cage, letting Mystery out. Immediately she climbed into David's lap. "Hello, Mystery. You're going to come live with us. You want to be part of our family, right?"

Immediately, the cat licked David's fingers, a sign of approval.

Niles sighed, knowing he'd been outvoted. David and Daphne's tactics had been underhanded, but deep down, he couldn't be angry. The cat did need a family, and they could certainly afford the extra expenses. He thought back to the last time he'd allowed a pair of unusual eyes convince him to take a chance on something new. She was now his wife and the mother of his child. So, maybe this time would work out as well as the last one.

 **The End**


End file.
